


Healing Touch

by Coyote_the_Trickster



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), Gotham City Sirens (Comics), Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019), Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: Anxiety, Body Worship, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, Past Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, Trauma, Vaginal Fingering, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coyote_the_Trickster/pseuds/Coyote_the_Trickster
Summary: Ivy helps Harley wind down after she wakes up from a nightmare about the Joker.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 11
Kudos: 397





	Healing Touch

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I had floating around in my head. 
> 
> Constructive criticism welcome.

What time is it?

Ivy, half-asleep, listened to the erratic footsteps that emitted from what she could only guess to be her wound-up girlfriend in the living room. She double-checked Harley’s absence in the space next to her in bed by reaching out a hand. To no surprise, her side was empty.

Harley often had too much energy, so it wasn’t entirely unreasonable for Ivy to hear her every movement throughout their small apartment. For someone so small, she was capable of a seemingly disproportionate amount of noise.

But none of this on its own would have bothered Ivy at this point in their relationship. It was more the time that had her concerned. The sky outside was dark. Everything quiet...well, almost everything.

_Clunk. Clunk._

Ivy took the sound as her cue to check on Harley. She heard a zipper as she left the bedroom. It made her heart jump.

As she entered the living room, Ivy caught Harley pacing back and forth the length of their couch. The light from the living room lamp shone on a half-opened duffel bag. Harley hadn’t seemed to notice Ivy standing in the entryway, and her strides became wider, her steps heavier.

The sight of the duffel bag caused Ivy’s stomach to turn. She tried to peer at its contents from where she was standing but the light was too dim. She couldn’t possibly be thinking of--.

“Harley, is something wrong?”

The other woman stopped immediately upon hearing Ivy’s voice. As she met her eyes, Harley revealed herself to be in genuine shock.

“Ah geez, Red—I didn’t…I didn’t mean to wake ya…”

Her voice trailed off, shaking, as she turned away from Ivy, “Y-you should go back to sleep. I’ll be quieter...”

There was a point in time, early in their relationship, when this kind of behavior would have frustrated Ivy. Harley, never able to look at her feelings head-on, was an expert at evading Ivy’s more direct approach to things. Ivy still struggled to deal with Harley in these moments, though it became easier over time to understand that her dishonesty was more of a defense mechanism, and less of means to hurt her by.

Harley’s shoulders raised to her ears. Ivy could hear her trying to hold her breath.

“Are you going somewhere?” Ivy asked gently.

She walked towards Harley and placed her hands on the other woman’s arms.

“What’s wrong?”

Harley grabbed her sides, trying to hold back tears.

“Tell me, pretty girl,” Ivy said softly before kissing Harley on the cheek, “We’re you planning on going somewhere?”

Harley’ eyes shifted to the duffel bag. Her legs began to twitch. A part of her was comforted by Ivy’s closeness, but her legs wanted to move. She fought to stand still, to somehow contain the nervous energy that kept pinballing inside of her.

“I...I couldn’t sleep.”

“Mm-hm, I can see that.”

Ivy ran her hands up and down Harley’s arms a couple of times. The contact was comforting, soothing Harley into more complacency. They remained quiet for a moment longer, Harley eventually calming her sobs enough to speak.

“Red, I—I have to help Mistah J,” Harley’s voice rang like a desperate plea, “He’s gonna be so mad at me if I don’t break him out. I’ve left him in there long enough--!”

Harley’s throat felt dry, her lungs struggling for air. She couldn’t keep still any longer. Pulling away from Ivy, she grabbed the straps of the duffel.

“Come on, Harls--,” Ivy almost growled, unable to mask her frustration.

“--I’m serious, Red!”

Harley teetered on the brink of tears again. She couldn’t look at Ivy.

Taking a deep breath, Ivy grabbed Harley’s free hand and sat on the couch.

“Sit with me, please?” she asked, “At least for a little, before you go?”

Ivy opened her legs and patted the cushion between.

It was hard to say no to Ivy. Reluctantly, she dropped the duffel strap and settled herself between her partner’s legs. Ivy wrapped her arms around Harley’s middle, fastening them together. The pressure and firmness of Ivy sent a wave of calm over Harley, steadying her.

“You haven’t mentioned the Joker in months.”

Ivy finally broke the silence, leaning them both back.

“I...had a dream,” Harley struggled to control her voice.

There was that influx of nervous energy threatening to knock her off balance again. Putting words to everything she was feeling was hard; it meant it was real.

Ivy gave Harley a comforting squeeze through her arms.

“Harls?”

“He was...mad, so mad,” Harley tensed up in Ivy’s arms, “Y-yellin’ at me for abandoning him...hitting me…”

“I’m so sorry, pretty girl.”

Ivy smoothed Harley’s hair with one of her hands as she planted a kiss on her temple.

“He isn’t here anymore. He can’t hurt you.”

“I let Mistah J down--.”

“--No.”

Ivy tried to keep the bite out of her voice, but the bitterness she tasted every time Harley felt sorry for the Joker was hard to ignore. And every time, Harley wanted to play this blame-game and act like a martyr it made her heart hurt.

“No,” Ivy repeated, calmer, “He can’t be saved. Harls, he’s a narcissistic psychopath. No matter how many times you go back…”

Harley sobbed. She wanted to stand, to pace, to walk out the door—but she couldn’t fight Ivy’s embrace.

“...b-b-but there’s this feeling. This feeling that if I don’t go back to him, then…”

“Then?”

Harley’s legs began to bounce as if to provide an answer.

“...then,” Harley tried to continue, “Then I don’t know how to get rid of this feeling…”

“What feeling?”

“I’m not sure what to call it.”

Ivy slid her hands over Harley’s thighs, pushing the other woman slightly forward. She pushed her fingers into Harley’s muscles firmly, working her way towards Harley’s knees and back again. Harley liked the feeling, finding it relaxing as Ivy continued to massage her restless muscles.

Back...and forth...

“Does this help, pretty girl?”

Harley let herself become pliant under Ivy’s touch, the pressure and release from the other woman’s hands soothing, in addition to her body pressed against hers. It made Harley feel warm, and safe. The tension gradually drained from her limbs. Her legs came to a standstill.

Ivy kissed the back of Harley’s neck as her hands left Harley’s legs and traveled under her shirt. She groped at Harley’s middle, pressing her fingers into the muscle of her stomach. She loved every part of Harley’s body, and held no sympathy for the man who had previously abused it.

It wasn’t fair, Ivy thought—that such a terrible person was capable of digging himself so deep into Harley’s heart. Even apart, the Joker still had power over her. Inspiring her through nightmares and thoughts he drove Harley to do things, like pace in the middle of the night, break him out of Arkham, and perhaps, even leave her. For good this time.

“Pammy?”

Harley glanced back at Ivy, afraid she might have disappeared in their silence.

“Yes, pretty girl?” Ivy whispered, pressing her face to Harley’s.

She kissed her temple, as one of her hands continued up to Harley’s breasts. As she massaged each tit, Harley let out a string of small whimpers. Ivy was always so kind to her body, that she couldn’t help but give in. Harley squeezed her thighs together, responding to the pressure building between her legs.

“Will you let me help you?”

Harley nodded, a whimper escaping from between her lips. She opened her legs, letting Ivy slip a hand into the waistband of her shorts. Ivy rubbed Harley’s swollen clip slowly, her other arm wrapping around Harley’s stomach and securing her in place.

Harley rolled her hips to meet each of Ivy’s strokes. Her hands gripped at Ivy’s arm.

Ivy kissed Harley’s ear, enjoying the sound of the other woman’s pleasure. Her breathing quickened as her whimpering turned to moaning.

“Do you want me inside you?” Ivy asked, low and controlled.

“Please…!” Harley nodded, turning her head back towards Ivy as much as she could.

She wanted Ivy to kiss her too, but their position kept Harley facing forward. She sighed as Ivy’s fingers left her clit and dropped down further into her panties.

“You’re being such a good girl for me,” Ivy teased, inserting one finger into Harley’s cunt.

Harley groaned at the newfound feeling inside of her, her hips rocking. She pulled at Ivy’s arm, wanting desperately to free herself and turn around. Not being able to see Ivy, to kiss her, or to press herself into the other woman was torture.

Ivy felt her squirm and put in another finger.

“P-Pammy, I-I--!”

“--I know,” Ivy’s voice remained calm, “It’s ok, I’m still here.”

She kissed Harley’s temple, her fingers working to meet each of her thrusts. Ivy could feel the muscles tighten around her fingers as Harley’s breath began to quicken.

Ivy added a third finger.

“Let go for me, pretty girl.”

Harley let out a loud gasp, her hips meeting Ivy’s fingers with a few remaining hard thrusts. Ivy’s arm tightened around her, as she rode out the rest of her orgasm,whimpering as she came down,

“It’s ok, I’m right here,” Ivy repeated, removing her fingers from Harley and relaxing her hold.

Harley shifted in Ivy’s lap, throwing her arms around the other woman’s neck and tucking her head under her chin. She pressed herself into Ivy, as much as she could.

“I’m sorry…” Harley apologized after catching her breath, “I wasn’t really going to leave.”

Ivy leaned her head on Harley’s, holding the other woman close to her.

A sigh of relief broke from her lips, “I know. Let’s go back to bed.”


End file.
